lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
RealGameTime (The GameTime Movie)
RealGameTime usually referred to as just GameTime '''or '''GT, is the main protagonist of The GameTime Movie '' as well as it's related TV show, ''Sly Guy NEXT and various other video games.. Background The GameTime Movie After a series of unfortunate events struck him, GameTime escapes to FANDOM to get away from his real life. Determined to find where he belongs, GameTime meets friendly users and new customs in the world of Fandom who help him adjust to the world of Wikia in FANDOM. After unleashing a great evil, the fate of the digital world lies into the hands of GameTime must travel to find the one true artifact, the Golden Keyboard, to save his friends and travel beyond Wikia and throughout the internet before the Webiverse gets destroyed. On his adventure, GameTime learns about the internet's past and future while he must make a choice: to save his real world reputation or save all of the internet before it is deleted forever. Sly Guy NEXT Noncanonically taking place after The GameTime Movie, GameTime runs a company called The Sly Guy and frequently announces projects and properties through direct presentations called Sly Guy NEXT (in a similar manner of Nintendo Direct). With the help of the other main GameTime Movie characters, and ChibiTime, a miniature version of GameTime that acts differently than him, they all try to work together to make the Sly Guy NEXT presentations and The Sly Guy company a success while dealing with humorous occurrences and situations day in and day out within working on the presentations and in their own lives ranging from the ordinary to supernatural. Former Death The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * During the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World of Light trailer for the 11/1/18 Nintendo Direct, RealGameTime accidentally warped himself into the game using his video game transporting powers that he randomly has as of now. Galeem, the main villain of the mode, killed all of the characters (except Kirby) during the trailer and RealGameTime was one of them. You can see him as a cameo. He’s that tiny spec. The light beam ultimately killed him and Fandom Labs members warped into the game after hearing the news on the Fandom 13 news channel. Strangely unlike getting imprisoned and turning into a evil incarnation of himself like the other characters, he instantly disintegrated instead. Scientists are finding a way to resurrect him through various methods which may take some time. A new character, Princess Bad Piranha Plant, was recently hired by the scientists and was taking over his social media accounts for the time being. He later was resurrected and is now running his accounts again. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** A Pirate's Life ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Wikiapocalypse ** Vexxtronian Video Games * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Back in Fricksy Business ** The Piranha Plant Revolution Personality/Traits * GameTime is an erratic, immature, and idiotic person who frequently jokes around a lot. * GameTime is sometimes friendly or disrespectful when with others. * GameTime can be considered as very loud-mouthed and annoying to others. * Like his name suggests, GameTime is obsessed with video games and has a great knowledge on them. Speech Frequently, GameTime likes to put random words and nonsensical sayings in his speech. One example is the word, "frick". The word is usually used as an alternative to "the f-word" that is less offensive but often still satisfying. It is also less versatile than the real f-word. GameTime uses the word, not only as a alternative for the curse word but in many other nonsensical ways, such as replacing certain words with it for little to no reason. The word has become GameTime's catchphrase but many other characters use it in that certain way as well. Pets None of GameTime's family members are ever mentioned but the only character that is connected to GameTime's family in any way is his dog, Spot. GameTime, in Wikia, created Spot as a fanon character and they both live in a apartment with Fricksy Business. Vehicles GameTime names his car "Road Rusher" and it is implied that he stole it from a car rental shop in Wikia. He sprayed painted his car with flames to give it an "edgy design". Powers/Abilities * It is shown that GameTime knows how to various weapons such as crossbows (Abby's bow) and swords (Excalifate). * GameTime is a supposed expert at video games just like his name says. * GameTime is the current ruler of the Phantom Underworld realm of Wikia and has many abilities include defending himself and others with demonic force fields, shooting lasers, and flying. * GameTime can drive as shown in several Sly Guy NEXT episodes. * GameTime is a master conman as shown in several Sly Guy NEXT episodes. * GameTime is shown to be an average chef, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "El Diablo". * GameTime can play the guitar as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "Lords of Rock". Weapons * Sword: Excalifate Physical Appearance GameTime has black hair in his signature hairstyle (messy and spiked up), as well as dark brown eyes. He also has large light black eyebrows. His hoodie is red with orange sleeves and an orange-lined pouch. The hoodie's red hood also has an orange outline and the hoodie itself on each shoulder has a flap resembling a devil horn. He wears a black belt that goes all around on top of his dark blue denim jeans. He wears black sneakers. Merits * Saved Christmas from himself. ("I'll Be Home For Frickmas") * Fixed the Phantom Underworld structure to prevent chaos. ("GameTime's Day Off") * Created a successful restaurant. (Before he closed it) ("El Diablo") * Formed the Lords of Rock band. ("Lords of Rock") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Owner/CEO/Sly Guy NEXT Host) * Game Masters Wiki (Editor and rollback) * Phantom Underworld ruler (Overlord) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * El Casa de Diablo (Head Chef) * Game Masters (in Abby’s body, Game Master) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Lords of Rock (Lead singer, guitarist) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Director) Criminal Record (Non-canon) GameTime is notable for having a very large criminal record. Although he has committed many atrocities and crimes, he has only been arrested once in "I'll Be Home For Frickmas". Throughout his numerous adventures with the crew and due to his erratic, immature, and idiotic personality, GameTime has been shown to be ready and willing to disregard rules, laws and social norms if it is necessary to complete a crazy task or escape a insane situation. * Assault: GameTime usually gets into fights with his friends or other characters such as Fricksy Business and ChibiTime in episodes such as "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse", "Cop Academy" and "Fricksy and the Cool Kids", however he has a hatred for the latter. They don't really count as they aren't crimes but he has done so several times. However, GameTime used a piece of debris to attack The Worker in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse". He kicked Waddle Dee into a portal in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". He attacked and pushed Devan away from the studio in "GameTime's Day Off". He used a slingshot to shoot at Magnesium in "Camp Downfall". GameTime fought Chef Alfonzo in "El Diablo". He fought corrupted users and Holelio in "Wikiapocalypse". GameTime and the Game Masters beat up cosmetains to steal their outfits and fought Vexx and Cavefang in "Vexxtronian". GameTime turned on the Sly Guy NEXT Studio’s weapon security system, used Excalifate and summoned phantoms to fight his friends in “A Sly Guy NEXT Production”. * Attempted Shoplifting: GameTime stole a chew toy and was arrested by mall security in "I'll Be Home For Frickmas". * Breaking and Entering: GameTime, Fricksy Business, Sloppy Joe, and Devan broke into Melody's college dorm room in "Lords of Rock". * Burglary: GameTime and Fricksy Business both broke into a burrito factory and stole burritos as cops in "Cop Academy". In Abby's body in "Your Username", he stole diamonds from a bank which he broke into. However, he was in Abby's body when it happened so it doesn't count as it wouldn't be his criminal record and more likely on Abby's record. * Credit Fraud: GameTime uses Fricksy Business' credit card in his wallet in various episodes of Sly Guy NEXT such as "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse", "FANDOM Con", and "Back in Fricksy Business". * Employee Abuse: GameTime makes his friends work at the Sly Guy NEXT Studio for extensive amounts of time with little to no breaks every day and are paid minimum wage, as revealed in “GameTime’s Day Off”. * Forceful Confinement: In Abby's body in "Your Username", he forced Cell to be locked up in the Game Masters' hideout. However, he was in Abby's body when it happened so it doesn't count as it wouldn't be his criminal record and more likely on Abby's record. * Fraud: In "FANDOM Con", he and Sloppy Joe selled fake branded Sly Guy merchandise to the public and the Game Masters. * Kidnapping: GameTime and Professor Magnesium kidnapped Princess Bad Piranha Plant and a Waddle Dee for tests in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Mass Murder: GameTime's actions unintentionally led to the mass killing of Wikia in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc. However, Galeem was the entity that disintegrated the people which was a result of the FANDOM Labs scientists and Professor Magnesium's actions and everyone came back at the end of the arc so it doesn't count. * Murder: He killed a few zombies in his Phantom Underworld form in "GameTime of the Dead". He also attacked and slowly killed a drink mutant in "El Diablo". * Reckless Driving: GameTime is shown to be a careless driver crashing into buildings and objects in various episodes of Sly Guy NEXT like "Cop Academy", "Fricksy and the Cool Kids", "Camp Downfall", and "Wikiapocalypse". * Slavery: He is the current ruler of the Phantom Underworld and controls citizens to do his biding so this doesn't really count as he is forced to do so. However, he is shown to take his ruling way too far at times such as forcing citizens to build statues and buildings for him in "GameTime's Day Off". * Theft: It is implied that GameTime stole the Road Rusher from a rental shop in Wikia in "Cop Academy". GameTime and Fricksy Business stole and drove a firetruck in “Lords of Rock”. It is implied that GameTime stole toxic waste in "El Diablo" for unknown reasons. He stole Melody's song-writing journal several times in "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". GameTime stole a car, Professor Magnesium's portal machine, a dark matter extractor tool and a bus that belong to Holelio with others in "Wikiapocalypse". He along with the Game Masters stole a spaceship in "Vexxtronian". GameTime stole monkeys from a zoo in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". * Threatening: GameTime forced people to come to his restaurant by lying about their food being poisoned when arriving at another restaurant and the possibility of dying unless they get an antidote at his restaurant in "El Diablo". Relationships Friends Fricksy Business GameTime's personality and antics often get him and Fricksy Business into trouble or some sort of misadventure ranging from ordinary to surreal and he frequently insults Fricksy for being "nerdy". On occasion, he shows how much he cares for Fricksy Business and values him as a friend, and always helps him out when needed. GameTime's actions frequently annoy Fricksy Business, though Fricksy, on the other hand, is secretly jealous of GameTime and how he wishes to live his life. He secretly desires to be more like him in some ways. Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime GameTime hates ChibiTime for various reasons such as being annoying, irritating, and obnoxious and frequently expresses hostility towards him on a regular basis when working in the studio. Crowley Neutral Lickerwick King Phantom Rocksan Thorns Sloppy Joe Devan Melody Evelynn Enemies Game Masters Hitstrike Khromus The Worker Vexx Trivia * This version of GameTime can be considered as the main version of the character as this version serves as the user with the same name’s internet persona. * The character is based on RealGameTime, the creator of the character. * The character has one dimension parallel who acts as a main character throughout Sly Guy NEXT presentations, ChibiTime. ** ChibiTime's personality is very different than GameTime's personality. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Protagonist Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:GameTimes Category:Brunette Category:Red Clothes Category:Blue Clothes Category:Characters Based On Their Creators Category:Phantoms Category:Adults Category:Gamer Category:Gamers Category:LEGO LMMCU Characters